


Verhörend

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wickel diesen verdammten Schal um DiNozzo oder ich werde dir damit eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verhörend

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interrogative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46226) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Gibbs hat diese seltsame Fixierung mit Tonys Lunge. Er weiß das, weil Gibbs es auf die gleiche Weise ausdrückt wie er sich über so ziemlich alles ausdrückt, was bedeutet -

 

" Wickel diesen verdammten Schal _um_ DiNozzo oder ich werde dir damit eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen!"

 

Tony  weiß es besser als in Gibbs Hörweite wegen diesem besonders zwiespältigen Befehl zu seufzen und wickelt sich stattdessen sorgfältig den Schal um seinen Hals. Abby hatte ihn während einiger Wochen voll todlangweiligen Wartens auf eine DNA-Analysegemacht, in denen sie dunkles, scharlachrotes und graues Garn um einen kleinen Kunststoffreifen gewunden hatte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Endprodukt für ihn sein würde, aber Abby hatte ihn sanft auf den Arm geschlagen und gesagt: "Meine Güte Tony, das sind die Farben von Ohio - für wen _sonst_ könnte das hier sein?"

 

Der Schal ist weich und mit dem Grau drin passt er nicht sonderlich gut zu seinem schrecklich teuren schwarzen Wollmantel, den er trägt, aber er gibt ihn trotzdem nicht auf, verdammt sei die Mode.

 

Gibbs wird niemals zugeben, dass er einen seiner Agenten, und besonders nicht Tony, verhätschelt. Es ist nicht so, als hätten die Kopfnüsse aufgehört oder wären nicht mehr so stark, aber Dinge tauchen manchmal auf Tonys Schreibtisch auf - Kaffee und warme Behälter voll scharfer, saurer Suppe, von der er weiß, dass diese Gibbs Favorit ist.

 

Selbst mit dem sorgfältig um den Hals gewickelten Schal, scheint die beißende Kälte von dem winterlichen Maine tief hinunter in seine Lungen zu greifen und sie stark zusammenzuziehen. Er presst seine Faust gegen seine Brust, als ob das helfen würde und Gibbs wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu, bevor er an die Tür einer weiteren kürzlich verwitweten Frau klopft.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Tony ist Gibbs Senior Field Agent und trägt deswegen die Verantwortung für Dinge wie die Buchung von Hotelzimmern. Um ehrlich zu sein ist er sich nicht sicher, ob sein Rang irgendwas mit dieser besonderen Pflicht zu tun hat, da er dies tut seitdem er zum NCIS gekommen ist. Die einzigen Anweisungen, die Gibbs jemals zu diesem Thema geäußert hatte, waren: „Bett. Heizung. Wenn du unser Budget sprengst, wird dich der Direktor umbringen. Warum stehst du immer noch hier, DiNozzo?“

 

Darum hat Tony ein Zimmer in der Frühstückspension in Kittery gebucht, was nur wenige Minuten vom Navystützpunkt in Portsmouth entfernt ist. Es ist eine der wenigen Unterkünfte, welche nicht wegen dem Winter geschlossen ist – hohe Heizungskosten, hatte die ältere Frau seufzend am Telefon erklärt – und mittlerweile hat er herausgefunden, dass Gibbs Unterkünfte mit Charakter sowie einer leicht erreichbaren Quelle des lokalen Klatsch und Tratsches bevorzugt.

 

Sobald sie eingecheckt haben, wirft Tony seine Reisetasche auf eines der zwei Betten, welches am weitesten vom Kamin entfernt ist. Die Betten sind abgedeckt mit etwas ähnlichem wie einer handgemachten Steppdecke, wie sie nie Bestandteil von Tonys Leben gewesen sind – diese Dinge sind Ergebnisse von harter Arbeit, Hingabe und Tradition, was etwas ist, das Tonys Familie nie verstehen wird. Sie sind jedoch Teil von Gibbs häuslicher Umgebung und Tony hat sich immer gefragt, wer die Überdecke in Gibbs Gästezimmer gemacht hat, unter der Tony geschlafen und sich dabei gefragt hat, wie viele andere sich nachts in sie gewickelt hatten.

 

"Ich werde duschen gehen um mich etwas vor dem Abendessen aufzuwärmen", sagt Tony Gibbs, der als Antwort nickt. Gibbs ist noch nie sonderlich gesprächig gewesen, wenn er sich mit Tony ein Zimmer geteilt hat, oder die Male, wo Tony bei ihm übernachtet hat, aber Tony versucht nicht mehr die Stille mit Geplapper zu füllen. Gibbs Schweigen fühlt sich nun angenehm an und Tony hat gelernt, dass nur, weil Gibbs Mund sich nicht bewegt, er nichts sagt.

 

Die sanitären Anlagen lassen etwas zu wünschen übrig, aber es entsteht genug Dampf, den Tony einatmen kann, tief und langsam, sodass er fühlen kann wie sich die Muskeln in seiner Brust entspannen. Als er wieder aus dem Bad kommt, findet er Gibbs auf dem Bett sitzend vor, dass ursprünglich Tony für sich beansprucht hat und seine Tasche wurde auf das Bett näher zum Kamin getragen, in welchem nun ein Feuer brennt und die Kälte aus der Luft vernichtet.

 

Gibbs wird kein Dankeschön annehmen, aber Tony lächelt voller Dankbarkeit und weiß, dass Gibbs dies sieht, selbst, wenn er so tut als wäre seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf CNN gerichtet.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

"Ich hasse Maine vielleicht etwas weniger als vor einer Stunde", sagt Tony Gibbs nach dem Abendessen.

 

Gibbs Lippen zucken. "Schmeicheleien die aus dem Magen kommen, DiNozzo?"

 

"Sagt der Mann, der einen dritten Nachschlag hatte", sagt Tony, aber es ist keine nennenswerte Anklage - Tony tat dies ebenfalls. Es war ein _wirklich_ guter Schmorbraten gewesen. Mit warmen, knusprigen Brot - sie werden wahrscheinlich in der nächsten Stunde in ein Ess-Koma abdriften.

 

Sie sitzen beide auf ihren jeweiligen Betten, Akten und Laptops ausgebreitet auf ihren Überdecken. Gibbs hält seine Akte von sich gestreckt und hat die Augen zusammengekniffen.

 

Tony hustet leicht, aber es bringt ihm nur einen strengen Blick von Gibbs ein. "Ich hab sie im Büro vergessen", sagt Gibbs frostig.

 

Seinen Rucksack öffnend, wühlt Tony darin herum, bevor er das Etui findet, welches Gibbs Lesebrille beinhaltet. Tony beißt sich für einen Moment auf seine Lippen, mit sich selbst darüber diskutierend, ob diese Geste so klug ist - Gibbs hasst die Erinnerung daran, dass er nicht ohne seine Brille lesen kann und es ist nicht abzusehen, wie er darüber fühlen wird, dass Tony sie sich von seinem Schreibtisch geschnappt und sie sicher in seinem Gepäck versteckt hatte. Aber Gibbs kneift immer noch seine Augen zusammen, darum zieht Tony die Brille aus seinem Rucksack und wirft sie ihm zu.

 

Gibbs Tonfall rutscht auf das Level arktischer Kälte herunter. "Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, DiNozzo?"

 

"Nope", sagt Tony.

 

Gibbs wütender Blick wird vielleicht für einen Bruchteil weicher und dann reicht er ihm die Akte über Madison hinüber.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Tony wacht einmal mitten in der Nacht auf und der bittere Nachgeschmack eines Traumes entgleitet ihm sofort. Für einen Moment weiß er nicht, wo er ist, aber dann dreht er seinen Kopf und kann die Umrisse von Gibbs Körper unter einem kleinen Berg von Decken im Bett ihm gegenüber ausmachen.

 

Tony reibt seine Nase, überrascht wie kalt es ist, und zieht die Überdecke hoch um sich zuzudecken.

 

Er lehnt sich zurück um wieder einzuschlafen und seine Augen sind noch immer auf Gibbs fixiert, bis sie zufallen.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Gibbs ist zuerst wach - Gibbs ist immer zuerst wach, es sei denn, dass Tony hoch ist, weil so etwas passiert ist wie die Explosion seines Boilers. Aber das ist nur einmal passiert, weshalb Tony schläft bis Gibbs seine Schulter schüttelt. "Aufstehen, DiNozzo", sagt Gibbs.

 

Gibbs hat bereits geduscht und sich angezogen, und Tony macht ein jammerndes Geräusch bei dem Gedanken sich aus seinem isolierten Nest aus der Daunendecke und dem Quilt zu befreien. Gibbs sieht kein bisschen sympathisch aus und ist wahrscheinlich bereits bei seiner dritten Tasse Kaffee. Plus, wie Tony aus erster Hand weiß, können sich ehemalige Marines ein paar wirklich erfinderische und schreckliche Möglichkeiten ausdenken um jemanden sofort aus dem Bett zu holen und er wird an diesem Morgen nicht sein Glück herausfordern. Darum schwingt er sich selbst aus dem Bett und stolpert in Richtung Badezimmer, sich einige Klamotten und sein Rasierzeug auf dem Weg dorthin greifend.

 

Er fühlt sich geringfügiger mehr wie ein Mensch, als er aus dem Badezimmer kommt, aber nur etwas. "Bitte sag mir, dass wir frühstücken können, bevor wir uns beeilen um uns unsere Ärsche abzufrieren?"

 

Gibbs gibt ihm einen Blick, aber es ist ein ziemlich milder, was bedeutet, dass der Kaffee verdammt gut ist. "Ist Frühstück nicht der Grund, warum du hier gebucht hast, DiNozzo?"

 

"Es ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages, Boss", sagt ihm Tony ernst.

 

Gibbs gibt nur ein Grunzen als Antwort und Tony nimmt dies als Zustimmung, hauptsächlich, weil er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass er nicht der Einzige ist, der den Speck riechen kann, der unten gebraten wird.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Zwar trifft es zu, dass NCIS alle scheinbaren Selbstmorde als Mordfall untersucht bis es anderweitig bewiesen wird, jedoch zeigt das Video der Überwachungskamera wie sich der unglückliche Lieutnenant Madison selbst erhängt und dagegen ist ziemlich schwer zu argumentieren. Die einzigen Fragen, die noch offen sind, sind das Warum und das Was jetzt und beide lassen Tony sich wünschen, dass sie McGee mitgenommen hätten.

 

Tony sticht mit einem Finger auf die Tastatur ein und der Computer macht ein wütendes Geräusch, bevor er tatsächlich zustimmt alle Daten, die er benötigt, aufzuzeigen. Die Navy hat einige wirklich herausragende Systeme zur Verteidigung und Sicherheit, aber die Buchhaltungssoftware ist wahrscheinlich so alt wie Gibbs Wintermantel.

 

"Nun?", fragt Gibbs und lehnt sich über Tonys Schulter.

 

"Dies würde vielleicht schneller gehen, Boss, wenn du aufhörst in meinen Nacken zu atmen", sagt Tony, was in beiden Bereichen nicht komplett richtig ist. Tony kann das prähistorische Programm nicht schneller arbeiten lassen und zudem atmet Gibbs mehr auf sein Ohr.

 

Gibbs zeigt auf einen Eintrag auf dem Schirm. "Was ist mit dieser Lieferung passiert?"

 

Tony schlägt auf ein paar weitere Tasten ein bevor der Computer widerwillig die entsprechende Datei anzeigt. "Huh", sagt er und lehnt sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück.

 

"Wir werden ein weiteres Mal mit der Ehefrau sprechen müssen", sagt Gibbs und er klingt ungefähr so enthusiastisch wie Tony sich fühlt.

 

Nicht zum ersten Mal auf dieser Reise denkt Tony, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn Kate immer noch hier wäre - Kate war immer besser darin gewesen mit den Hinterbliebenen zu reden und Kate hätte gewusst, was zu sagen war um die Antworten zu bekommen, die sie brauchen.

 

Tony versucht diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, aber er schafft es anscheinend nicht sie aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck verschwinden zu lassen - Gibbs hält seinen Blick für einen angespannten Moment fest und dann folgt Tony ihm aus der Tür heraus.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Tony ist gut darin mit Frauen - und auch mit einer bestimmten Sorte Männern - zu reden. Er weiß, dass er es ist und er weiß, es ist eine Fähigkeit, die Gibbs in ihm schätzt, trotz all dieser Kopfnüsse. Aber alle Wetten sind verloren, wenn die betreffende Person gerade einen geliebten Menschen verloren hat, weil sie sich entweder an Tony festklammern oder sie ignorieren ihn vollkommen und er weiß nie, was es sein wird bis schon alles beschlossene Sache ist.

 

Lisa Madison ist der klammernde Typ, was es nicht unbedingt einfacher macht mit ihr umzugehen. In ihrem ersten Gespräch mit ihr, übernahm Gibbs all das Reden. Sie hatte seine Fragen beantwortet, aber Tony hatte gefühlt, dass es etwas gab, was sie wusste und es war etwas, dass sie aus ihr heraus kitzeln müssen.

 

Gibbs kann Kinder in weniger als zwei Minuten dazu bringen, dass sie ihm alles erzählen was sie wissen, aber er ist schlecht im Umgang mit weinenden Frauen.

 

Darum wandelt Tony seinen Gesichtsausdruck in etwas, dass annähernd warm und verständnisvoll ist und er stellt ihr Fragen, anfangs einfachere, welche die sie ohne Probleme beantworten kann. Tony unterbricht nicht ihren Blickkontakt, setzt einfach nur die ruhigen Kommentare und Fragen fort bis er weiß, dass sie es ihm erzählen _will_. Er kann fühlen wie Gibbs sie beide beobachtet, aber er kann nicht seinen Rhythmus unterbrechen um zu sehen, ob Gibbs es befürwortet wohin dies führt - er kann nur seine lockenden Fragen fortsetzen und seinen Blick auf die rotumrandeten Augen lassen.

 

"Mrs. Madison, ihr Ehemann brachte mehr Geld nach Hause als er es hätte tun sollen, nicht wahr?", sagt Tony sanft.

 

Dann bricht es alles aus ihr heraus. Ihr Verdacht, ihre Schuldgefühle und ihre furchtvolle Wut. Tony muss Gibbs nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass er nur getan hat, was Gibbs von ihm wollte und es war nur das, was Gibbs nicht selbst tun konnte - und Lisa Madison weint immer stärker während ihres Redeschwall und Tony sollte Mitgefühl für sie haben, er sollte, aber er fühlt nur die ruhige, sich ausbreitende Wärme der Zufriedenheit einen Job gut genug für Gibbs gemacht zu haben.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Tony wühlt durch sein Gepäck und dreht alles von innen nach außen."Ich _hatte_ es gerade", murmelt er vor sich hin und fühlt in seiner Reisetasche nach der Kunststoff-Disc. Frustriert, wendet er sich Gibbs zu, der mit seinem Laptop auf seinem Bett sitzt. "Hast du eine kleine, lilafarbende Kunststoff-Disc gesehen? Sie ist so groß", sagt er und hält seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger auseinander.

 

Gibbs blickt ihn über seine Brille hinweg an und sagt: "Du hast sie auf der Spüle der Toilette liegen gelassen. Zusammen mit deinem Handtuch."

 

Tony zuckt zusammen - er weiß nicht, ob Gibbs Ordnungssinn natürlich ist oder ein Nebenprodukt von den vielen Jahren im Corps, aber er ist seit dem ersten Mal, als Tony bei ihm übernachtet hatte, fixiert auf Tonys Unfähigkeit die Handtücher aufzuhängen. Und als er in das Badezimmer späht - wirklich, der Sinn ein Zimmer zu mieten war, es ist _nicht aufzuräumen_ , weiß Gibbs dies nicht? - liegt es auf der Spüle der Toilette, genauso wie Gibbs es gesagt hatte.

 

Er geht in das Badezimmer, hebt das Mundstück der Scheibe an seine Lippen, klickt auf den Hebel und atmet ein. Er hält den Atem an, zählt zehn Mississippis in seinem Kopf und atmet dann regelmäßig aus. Es fühlt sich komisch an, wie etwas grobkörniges in seinen Lungen.

 

Er bemerkt, dass Gibbs ihn beobachtet hat und nicht auf die typische Gibbs-tut-so-als-würde-er-dich-nicht-beobachten-Art - er starrt Tony offen und eindeutig neugierig an. Darum wedelt Tony mit der Scheibe in seiner Hand und sagt: "Ducky sagt, es ist gewöhnlich für Leute, die chronische Bronchitis haben. Das ist, wie ich denke, das eheste für die Pharmakonzerne was den Symptomen nach einer Pest ähnelt, denke ich."

 

"Du wurdest wieder für die Feldarbeit gesund erklärt", sagt Gibbs und ein angespannter Ausdruck ist auf seinem Gesicht, von dem Tony nicht weiß wie er zu deuten ist.

 

"Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", versichert ihm Tony und das stellt sich als die richtige Sache zu sagen, heraus.

 

Für einen Augenblick ist es still zwischen ihnen und dann sagt Gibbs: "Sieh dir das an." und Tony setzt sich mit einer Hüfte auf Gibbs Bett um auf den Laptop-Bildschirm zu sehen. Er erkennt sofort, was Gibbs Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat und dann sortieren sie beide die Akten auf Gibbs Bett, auf der Suche nach der Verbindung, die sie benötigen.

 

Stunden später, ohne den Nutzen von Koffein um ihn wach zu halten, nickt Tony ein. Irgendwann später wacht er zitternd auf und Gibbs murmelt: "Tony, leg dich unter die Decken" und er ist so betrunken dumm durch den Mangel an Schlaf und der schmerzenden Erschöpfung, dass er einfach nur das tut, was Gibbs ihm sagt und er schlüpft unter die Bettdecke in Gibbs Bett im abgedunkelten Raum.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Tony wacht wieder mitten in der Nacht auf, aber nicht wegen einem Traum - er gleitet in den Wachzustand und realisiert, dass die Person, die mit ihm im Bett ist, einen Traum hat, einen schlimmen, der die Finger zucken lässt, die gespreizt auf Tonys Hüfte liegen.

 

Er hört ein zischendes Einatmen hinter ihm und die Finger spannen sich an, bevor sie sich wieder entspannen. "Tony?", fragt Gibbs leise, verwirrt klingend.

 

Tony fühlt sich noch nicht vollkommen wach, nicht mit der umhüllenden Dunkelheit und der Wärme von Gibbs Körper neben seinem eigenem unter den isolierenden Decken und auch nicht mit dem seltsam verletzlichen Tonfall in Gibbs Stimme. Er ist nicht Gibbs, wenn er nett ist, aber Tony weiß nicht als was er dies bezeichnen kann. Darum sagt er nur: "Ja" und rückt etwas näher.

 

Gibbs nimmt seine Hand von Tony um die Decken hochzuziehen und Tony vergräbt seine Nase wieder unter der Überdecke. Er liegt da, bereits wieder eindösend, als er erneut das warme Gefühl von Gibbs Hand auf seiner Hüfte spürt.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Als er seine Augen das nächste Mal öffnet, ist es wirklich, wirklich ruhig. Es ist Morgen, aber er hört nicht den Lärm von dem Verkehr draußen. Das einzige Geräusch, das er hört, ist das des Feuers, welches leicht schräg von ihm im Raum brennt, was ihn gleich zum nächsten Punkt bringt.

 

Er ist in Gibbs Bett. Er dreht sich um nur um zu sehen wie Gibbs eine leicht angeschlagene Zeitung -die gestrige? - liest mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Gibbs muss aufgestanden sein und sich umgezogen haben, aber er trägt ein USMC Sweatshirt und eine Jogginghose und er sieht so aus, als hätte er es nicht eilig irgendwo hinzugehen. Tony erkennt, dass er immer noch die Kleidung von gestern trägt und oh ja - _immer noch in Gibbs Bett mit Gibbs drin ist._

 

"Boss?", fragt er zögerlich.

 

Gibbs nimmt einen langsamen, genussvollen Schluck seines Kaffees und seine Augen wenden sich nicht vom den Artikel ab, den er liest. "Der Sturm kam weiter nach Süden als sie dachten", sagt er. "Ein halber Zoll Eis und ein Fuß Schnee oben drauf. Der Strom ist ausgefallen."

 

Tony versucht dies zu verarbeiten, aber er hat wirklich Probleme an etwas anderes zu denken außer dem Geruch von Gibbs Kaffee. "Schneetag?", ratet er.

 

"Jep", sagt Gibbs und erklingt eindeutig zufrieden.

 

"Wo hast du deinen Kaffee herbekommen, wenn der Strom ausgefallen ist?", fragt Tony misstrauisch.

 

Gibbs nimmt einen weiteren, langen Schluck. "Mrs. Caroll hat einen Holzofen-Herd."

 

Tony schwankt für einen Moment zwischen seinem Verlangen nach Kaffee und seinem normalen Verlangen nicht die Wärme des Bettes zu verlassen.

 

"Geh schon. Bring Frühstück mit", sagt Gibbs und sein Tonfall ist freundlich, aber es ist trotzdem einer, der Tonys Hintern innerhalb einer Minute aus dem Bett bekommt.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Der Rest der Pension ist eiskalt und Tonys Zähne klappern bei der Zeit, wo er mit einem Tablett zurück auf den Treppen ist. "Ich habe herausgefunden woran mich das erinnert", verkündet er, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat.

 

"Wartest du darauf, dass ich es errate, DiNozzo?", fragt Gibbs und es ist wirklich unfair, dass der Mann gefährlich klingen kann mit dieser Art von Schlaf zerzaustem Haar.

 

Tony stutzt für einen Moment - nicht wegen einem genervten Gibbs, da das normal ist - sondern, weil Gibbs das Bett gewechselt hat und nun in dem näher am Feuer ist. Er reicht Gibbs eine Schale mit Haferflocken, eine weitere Tasse Kaffee und macht beinahe einen Witz darüber, dass Gibbs sein Bett gestohlen hat, bevor er bemerkt, dass Gibbs die Kissen, die nicht bereits hinter seinem Rücken sind, neben ihm auf dem Bett aufgestapelt hat.

 

Tony kann zum Glück einen Hinweis verstehen, da Gibbs sich lieber anscheinend drei Mal scheiden lässt anstatt zu reden.

 

Darum steigt er ins Bett - Gibbs ließ die Seite am nächsten zum Feuer für ihn frei, also scheint es so als ob die Obsession mit Tonys Lunge immer noch stark ist - und macht es sich bequem mit seiner eigenen Schale Haferflocken, welche irgendwie faszinierend für ihn sind, weil sie nicht aus einer Fertigpackung kommen. "Also mich erinnert das an diesen Film, den ich gesehen habe", erzählt er Gibbs, nachdem er beinahe seinen Mund mit dem ersten Bissen verbrannt hat.

 

Gibbs ignoriert ihn zugunsten eines weiteren Zwiegesprächs mit seiner frischen Tasse Kaffee.

 

"Ich meine, es war kein guter Film. Es war um Gottes Willen ein Original-Lifetime-Film. Du weißt schon, diese Art von Filmen mit Brustkrebs und weinen und Mom Jeans."

 

Gibbs sieht ihn verständnislos an. "Mom Jeans?"

 

Tony wedelt dieses Detail ungeduldig weg. "Wie auch immer, ich denke die Heldin war eine alleinerziehende Mutter, die sich in einen Handwerker verliebte. Sie werden eingeschneit als irgendein großer Blizzard ihre unscheinbare Stadt in New England trifft, die wahrscheinlich eigentlich irgendwo in Vancouver war, weil es dort billiger ist zu drehen."

 

"Warum zur Hölle hast du so etwas gesehen?", fragt Gibbs als Tony innehält um etwas mehr Haferflocken in seinen Mund zu schaufeln.

 

"Nun, zum einen, war 'Der Preis ist heiß' vorbei, darum war es entweder das oder Seifenopern. Nicht viel zu tun im Krankenhaus", sagt Tony achselzuckend. "Zu dem war ich immer noch am Sauerstoff und den guten Drogen angeschlossen und ich konnte sowieso nicht richtig der Handlung folgen." Er setzt seine leere Schale auf dem Nachttisch und krabbelt unter die Decke. "Aww, Mist. Kein Strom, kein _TV_ ", stöhnt er.

 

"Was lässt dich denken, dass du fernsehen könntest, wenn es Strom gäbe, DiNozzo?"

 

Tony zuckt zusammen. "Äh. Natürlich würde ich das nicht. Ich würde meinen Bericht abtippen. Das heißt, wenn wir nicht schon auf dem Weg zurück nach DC wären."

 

Gibbs wirft ihm einen Blick zu und isst seinen Haferbrei auf, bevor er sich wieder der Zeitung zuwendet.

 

Tony blickt hoch zur Decke und seufzt. Einen Moment später, landet ein Teil der Zeitung auf seinem Gesicht - es ist der Unterhaltungsteil und Tony grinst. Er kann einen Hinweis verstehen.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Tony schläft am Nachmittag ein, irgendwann in der Mitte beim Lesen eines alten, vergilbten Taschenbuch von _Mord im Orientexpress_. Ein Teil von ihm hasst diese erzwungene Untätigkeit, weil sein Aufenthalt in der Klinik während seiner Erholung von der Pest noch zu neu und zu frisch in seinem Kopf ist und er hasst das Gefühl zerbrechlich zu sein, hasst die anhaltenden Erinnerungen, dass seine Lungen zerstört sind. Zumindest hat er nun keine regelmäßige Hustenanfälle mehr, denn diese waren ehrlich gesagt furchterregend, schmerzhaft und ließen ihn zurück mit einem Gefühl als würde er auseinanderbrechen.

 

Der andere Teil von ihm ist dankbar für die Gelegenheit ein Nickerchen zu machen. Und wenn er ein Nickerchen in einem Bett mit Gibbs machen muss, so haben sie zumindest den Fall abgeschlossen und darum treibt ihn Gibbs auch nicht wie einen Gaul oder reißt ihm den Kopf ab, dass er einer Spur folgen soll. Es fühlt sich an wie die Sonntagnachmittage, die er in Gibbs Keller verbracht hat, wo er ein Spiel auf dem alten, kleinen Fernseher sah, während Gibbs an seinem Boot gearbeitet hat.

 

Darum driftet er immer wieder in den Schlaf und fühlt wie Gibbs irgendwann während dieser Zeit einmal aufsteht um Holz ins Feuer nachzulegen. Es fühlt sich wieder nicht ganz real an, genauso wie letzte Nacht oder wie in der Zeit unmittelbar nach Kates Tod. Er erwacht schließlich aus einem vagen Traum über Philadelphia um sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem schlafenden Gibbs zu finden, der einen Arm um Tonys Mitte geschlungen hat.

 

Und dieses Mal ist er es, der zusieht wie Gibbs aufwacht, seine Augen langsam öffnet und seinen Blick nicht von Tony abwendet.

 

Vor einem Jahr hätte Tony sagen wollen: "Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet" oder "Ich weiß nicht, was du willst." Aber das ist nicht mehr der Fall - Tony hat seit Monaten darauf gedrängt, jedes unausgesprochene Angebot von Unterstützung und jeder Versuch Gibbs Wünsche vorauszuahnen, waren ein Teil einer Kette von lockenden Fragen, die Tony vielleicht endlich beantwortet bekommt. Gibbs reibt mit dem Daumen über den kleinen Teil von Tonys Rücken, wo sein Sweatshirt hochgerutscht ist und Tony weiß, da ist eine letzte Sache, die Gibbs ihm sagen _will_.

 

Gibbs braucht Tony um dies zu tun, was er nicht selbst tun kann.

 

Darum rutscht Tony langsam nach vorne, nahe genug um seine Lippen gegen Gibbs zu drücken. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen Mann geküsst hat - und er zählt dazu nicht den transsexuellen Mörder, mit dem er in einer Bar herumgemacht hat - aber es ist das erste Mal, dass er einen solch relativ keuschen Kuss initiiert hat. Für ein paar atemberaubende Sekunden, denkt er, dass er vielleicht falsch lag und dass seine Instinkte um Gibbs Taten vorauszuahnen diesmal daneben waren -

 

Und dann rollt Gibbs Tony auf seinen Rücken und der Kuss wandelt sich von keusch zu _Jesus, kein Wunder, dass er dreimal geheiratet hat_. Gibbs küsst ihn langsam, aufmerksam und vielleicht sollte dies auch unwirklich sein, aber Tony fühlt sich in diesem Moment geerdet durch den Druck von Gibbs Oberkörper gegen seinen und das Gefühl von Gibbs Oberschenkel zwischen seinen.

 

Tony atmet schwer bei der Zeit als Gibbs seine Lippen zurücklässt um stattdessen einen quälend langsamen Pfad von Tonys Kiefer zu seinem Ohr zu lecken und zu saugen. Er schafft es eine Hand unter Gibbs Sweatshirt zu bekommen um mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Gibbs Rücken zu fahren, aber alles andere ist gefangen in einem Meter Überdecke und Gänsedaunenbettdecke und Jogginghosen, weich und dünn durch das viele Waschen. Er keucht als Gibbs sanft eine Stelle an seinem Hals beißt, welche Gibbs bereits geküsst und gesaugt hat in eine schmerzende Empfindlichkeit, und er biegt sich Gibbs entgegen und fühlt sich heiß, viel zu heiß zum ersten Mal seitdem sie in Maine ankamen.

 

"Okay, Tony?", fragt Gibbs leise und Tony braucht einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass Gibbs besorgt ist über Tonys abgehacktes Atmen.

 

Tony versucht die Rauheit seines Atem zu glätten, aber es ist nutzlos und er murmelt: "Ja, okay, _komm schon_ ", während er am Saum von Gibbs Shirt zerrt.

 

Gibbs gibt ihm nach, indem er es auszieht und Tony hilft sich ebenfalls aus seinem zu befreien. "Tony", sagt Gibbs und sieht ihn ernsthaft an, als er Tonys Hände auf das Bett presst.

 

"Oh Gott, sag mir nicht, dass du jetzt reden willst", winselt Tony, weil dies wäre eindeutig sein Glück.

 

Ein Luftstoß, was vielleicht ein halbes Lachen sein konnte und dann fährt Gibbs eine Hand an Tonys Seite runter, während Tony seinen Kopf für einen weiteren Kuss nach unten zieht. Liebe machen während man eingeschneit ist, ist ein Klischee, dass Tony vollkommen ausgenutzt hätte, wenn er mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen wäre, aber er kann weder Subtilität noch Technik oder sonst etwas Anderem einen Gedanken schenken außer Gibbs zu helfen hektisch ihre Jogginghosen herunterziehen. Gibbs schien dies schon einmal getan zu haben, hätte Tony dies nicht bereits getan - und es war nicht so als wäre es Atomphysik oder so etwas mit einer Hand ihre beiden Schwänze zu umfassen, aber das Fehlen von jeglicher Art von begleitender Panik legt nahe, dass Tony nicht der erste Mann ist, den Gibbs auf die Bettlaken drückt. Tony ist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der Panik bekommen sollte, weil es ein Unterschied ist hübsche Jungs in einem dunklen Club zu küssen und gegen Gibbs Munds zu keuchen, sich an Gibbs Arsch zu klammern und zu versuchen noch näher zu kommen. Er brennt regelrecht, seine Haut ist glitschig und Gibbs Hüften reiben sich gegen seine eigenen und er nimmt einen letzten, verzweifelten Atemzug, bevor er kommt.

 

Gibbs stößt für einen oder zwei weitere Augenblicke gegen Tonys Bauch und dann spannt er sich an und stöhnt leise in Tonys Ohr. Tony zittert und hält sich fest, weil das ist was er wollte, was er _immer_ wollte, war es so gebraucht zu werden.

 

Gibbs legt sich neben Tony hin und es ist immer noch früher Abend - sie haben wahrscheinlich das Abendessen verpasst, aber Tony kann sich nicht dazu bringen sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Gibbs schaut ihn an und sein Mund bewegt sich nicht, aber sein Daumen zieht langsame, vorsichtige Kreise auf Tonys Taille.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

"Aufstehen, DiNozzo."

 

Tony macht ein protestierendes Geräusch, rollt sich noch mehr unter der Decke zusammen und resigniert verschlafen, dass Wasser über seinen Kopf oder so ausgegossen wird, weil er wirklich, wirklich nicht aufstehen will.

 

Er erwartet definitiv nicht, dass Gibbs die Decke wegreißt und ihm auf den Arsch schlägt. "Au", sagt er, obwohl es gar nicht richtig weh getan hat. Er setzt sich im Bett auf und sieht Gibbs an, der seine Tasche packt. "Straßen sind frei?"

 

"Frei genug", sagt Gibbs, was überhaupt nicht beruhigend ist. Er wirft Tony sein Handy zu und Tony weiß ohne zu fragen, dass er den Flughafen anrufen soll.

 

Er rollt sich aus dem Bett, sich immer noch schmeichlerisch seinen Weg in den frühesten Flug zurück redend, und geht nackt zu seinem Koffer. Als er aufhängt, bemerkt er, dass Gibbs ihn so konzentriert ansieht, dass es Tonys Ohren etwas erröten lässt.

 

"Zieh dich an, DiNozzo, bevor du dich erkältest", sagt Gibbs, aber Tony ist inzwischen ein alter Hase darin Gibbs widersprüchlichen Aussagen zu deuten.

 

"Weißt du, ich denke, ich hasse Maine doch nicht so sehr", sagt Tony leichthin und zieht seine letzte saubere Hose und Hemd heraus.

 

"Ich dachte, wir hatten bereits einen Vortrag über dein Geschmeichel ", sagt Gibbs und er richtet Tonys Kragen.

 

Tony lehnt sich vor für einen Kuss und bekommt einen langsamen und süßen. "Ja, Boss", sagt er und es ist keine Antwort zu irgendwas Bestimmtes, aber es ist die einzige Antwort, die zählt.

 

Ende


End file.
